


Cats are Magic

by planetundersiege



Series: Roxy Week 2018 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cats, Cosplay, Cute, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Magic, Microfic, Mutie - Freeform, Oneshot, Purple clothes, Roxy - Freeform, Roxy week, Roxyweek, Wizards, robes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Roxy week 2018: Cats are Magic.Roxy dresses Mutie in a wizard costume.





	Cats are Magic

“Oh Mutie, you’re so cute”, Roxy said as she smiled at her little black kitten with four eyes. Cats were the best thing that had ever existed in the entire world, the planet did not deserve such amazing and friendly creatures. She loved cats so much, especially her cats. She heard her cat purr, she definitely had to take a picture of this.

Mutie was currently wearing a small hand made robe, purple with stars and glitter everywhere on it. To match, he had a tint purple wizard hat with a small feather on the top of his head, which he probably thought was a bit annoying since he tried to remove it with his left paw.

Mutie dresses as a wizard, this was absolutely the best idea she’d ever had. He was so cute. She loved wizards, she loved cats. Combining those two items, extra amazing. Wizards had always been a big part of her life, and cats as well, she felt so happy.

She took her phone, took a few pictures of the precious kitten, and smiled.

“Mutie, let’s watch a Lord of the rings marathon, wouldn’t that be nice?”, she said as she looked at her closet that her wizard cosplay resides in. What wizard fan was you if you didn’t cosplay when watching wizard movies? And a wizard cat in her lap, yes that’s amazing.

Yes, this will be a really good afternoon, Mutie and wizard movies, sign me up.


End file.
